


songs

by Celstese



Category: Original Work
Genre: 911, Other, draft 2, musical like, the loch ness monster (maybe?), why did i write that again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drafts of songs i'm writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. flowers in their hair

there's this person who has flowers in their hair   
i don't know why i'm scared   
i've never met someone like them  
those flowers could make a galaxy   
far far away that i could swim in   
don't know why i think this  
i just do   
when i first saw them i had a odd feeling  
and then i wanted to die (oh no!)(yes!)  
i would do anything for them to be mine  
even if i died!  
there legs are so lovely   
i'm pretty sure there just bone  
there's this person with flowers in their hair  
when i first saw them i felt it for the first time  
im truly scared of them  
the person with flowers in their hair  
who still has death in their eyes


	2. grab your shotgun draft 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a song about hearing

out there in the distance   
i can see what i think might be a chicken  
of course i know i could be wrong   
and the other way i see nessie   
i don't know why   
i'm not in scotland   
and then to the west   
i hear a person yodeling  
then to the east i hear the cry of war   
don't know why  
i should grab my shotgun just in case   
you should do the same   
we really should   
then above me i hear a plane with a mighty roar   
that reminds me of a dragon's roar   
i don't know why   
then by my feet i hear nothing  
no surprise there   
dear remember earlier  
nows a good time to grab that shotgun  
i can see a battle there on my telescope


	3. keep away the fire draft 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something that i could put in a musical if i ever decide to make one.

dear why are you crying?  
why aren't you smiling?  
what's wrong?please tell me...  
dear why did you tell me to look out the window?  
ok i will  
song starts below  
oh that's what you meant!  
my dear let us leave  
i'll keep the fire away from the two of us   
i'll stop it before it destroys us  
lets run to the kitchen  
we can get water there!  
song breaks here   
why don't we just call 911?  
song starts again  
of course dear that's what i'll do so it won't destroy us


End file.
